


We're Exclusive Don't I Know It

by HawkinsGal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkinsGal/pseuds/HawkinsGal
Summary: My take on what happened next for the rest of John and Kayleigh's day which featured in the recent Audio episode
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We're Exclusive Don't I Know It

_['Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!". As you shoot across the sky-y-y_   
_Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down]_

John had yet another fixed permanent smile on his face during his busy day at work. His cock-a-hoop and joyous behaviour over the last fortnight had led the entire office to question whether a certain Kayleigh Kitson might in fact be the person responsible for it. Well it would explain a lot, considering the well-known fact that the much respected Assistant Manager and the popular Promotions Rep had become the talk of the shop for a couple of months now. There was also the fact the two had intentionally been crossing paths with one another on many occasions. The evidence of their secret meetings on the CCTV cameras certainly confirmed the rumours of their romantic relationship.

John had only seen her once, later that afternoon. He couldn't sneak off for a quick chat or nowt because Dave had thwarted his plan that afternoon. John had unexpected company, the presence of a new starter to the store, a George Kay, who was part of an over 60s temporary work placement at the store. He was showing him around the store. Oh this man could talk for the UK and probably end up being given a gold medal for it. So now as she got back in the car, Kayleigh greets him with the most beautiful of smiles, making John feel like the luckiest man in the world. John knew she was the person he wanted by his side more than anybody else..

"So how was your day?" The couple asked each other, funnily enough at the same time while they were busy carefully putting their seat-belts on.

"Oh I had a meeting at 10am about finalizing the Christmas team. It only lasted half an hour. We're going with an Elf themed party on the night when we reveal the total we've raised." John happily announced much to the sheer delight of Kayleigh, who hadn't anything interesting to say about her day.

"Oh I love Elf. Hey we could go as Buddy the Elf and Jovie." Kayleigh made it pretty clear she was beyond excited at the prospect of dressing up as one of her favourite film characters.

"Me the Buddy the Elf? I mean I'm not exactly like Wlll Ferrell am I?" Since the two of them had become a couple and knowing how much he loves Kayleigh, John felt fulfilled with life right now and couldn't wait to find out what the future holds for he and Kayleigh. She reminded him everyday, she wished they could spend more time together and go for romantic walks, go to the cinema to see the latest Hugh Grant or Colin Firth Romcom film and try a lovely restaurant. John actually hated extra working hours, which prevented them from spending a quiet and stress-free Saturday together.

"My John the Elf would look much better and cuter than Buddy the Elf." Kayleigh said with the biggest smile ever across her face. Once in a while he had to let his hair down and not feel he had to make it his mission to go out his way to impress the big bosses. The Christmas team party was for a good cause first and foremost and that's all that mattered.

"You really think so?" John asked. She had started calling him all sorts of nicknames as of late, just coming right out with them, left, right and center - Magic John, when she caught him viewing a saucy clip from the film on his phone one afternoon during a break. Then there was Mr Furryman because he has the furriest chest hair. She pledged, she would eventually try out a few of her wax strips on his chest and see how smooth his chest looks afterwards.

"Oh I know so John. Come here." Kayleigh placed her hand softly on his nearest cheek. She could sense John's heart beating faster. Although he didn't like to fully admit it, she could tell he relished her kisses. He her by surprise at that exact moment by being more enthusiastic with their latest kiss.

"What happened to, " do we have to kiss everytime?" , Kayleigh kindly reminded him of his very words he told her after she gave him a morning kiss.

"Well we're exclusive, aren't we" John cheekily smiled and winked at her. They were indeed exclusive, it was the next step up in their relationship, one which both thrilled and left John and Kayleigh feeling on cloud nine.

"Yes we are, Johnathan. Say it loud and say it proud", Kayleigh giggled and shouted excitedly, just as a few of her colleagues were walking past the car. John gave a nod to a few HR staff who were chatting amongst each other and smoking by the smokers shelter in the car park. No doubt they had heard Kayleigh as well.

"Frig a dig, you think they heard me?" She blushed with embarrassment. Her cheeks were now ruby red , she hadn't meant to shout this aloud.

"Yes, even the Queen herself and those poor Corgis of hers have probably heard you all the way from Buckingham Palace."

**xxx**

_["When i'm with you baby. I go out of my head. And I just can't get enough. And I just can't get enough. All the things you do to me. And everything you said. I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough"] **_

As the Fiat, complete with its standout neon orange driver's door, joined the busy queue of cars , it dawned on John and Kayleigh, the two of them had a lifetime of sharing untold stories, their biggest fears and their hopes for the future with each other. For John this didn't feel like an awkward struggle anymore like it was on the first day they car shared because now he knew he can tell Kayleigh anything in the world, whether it happened to be work related or family related and she would be the most supportive girlfriend ever.

John got the ball rolling again by revealing a story he hadn't got round to telling Kayleigh until now. "I once met Rick Astley in a queue at McDonalds..."

"Oooh get you Johnathan meeting THE Rick Astley. So when this did happen?" Kayleigh asked , she couldn't wait to hear John dishing the dirt on his encounter with the 'Never Gonna Give You Up' singer.

"Oh it were sometime in the mid 1990s. One of the first gigs I went to with Our Paul and his girlfriend at the time. It was being at this gig that made me consider pursuing a music career while I were still in college. Became friends with Jim the following September when we we're the only two people who turned up for Music Studies and the rest as they say was history. I guess I've got THE Rick Astley himself to thank for putting me on the road to performing music myself."

"So did you pluck up the courage and get Rick's autograph?" Kayleigh asked patting her hand on his right thigh.

"Yeah I did. Well, Our Paul said he wouldn't let me back in the car until I got him Rick's autograph. So I took a deep breath and nervously walked over to the table Rick and his entourage were sitting at. Rick recognized me from the queue and before had chance to open my mouth, Rick said "Would I like an autograph? The first I said was 'yeah' and got one for myself and Our Paul. Still got it in a box in my house somewhere. I'll show you it when you next come over. Don't be letting the cat out the bag to your Mandy."

"Why?..." For a second Kayleigh hadn't a clue what he meant then she suddenly remembered seeing the Rick Astley posters from her teenage years plastered all over her sister's bedroom wall. "Oh yeah Rick was one of her music crushes. Used to have so many posters of him on her bedroom wall. She had Never Gonna Give You Up as hers and Steve's first dance"

"Really?" It was a very catchy & dance-along song but having it as your first dance song at your wedding reception, John wasn't so sure.

"Yeah!" Kayleigh said.

Roughly 10 minutes or so later, the roles were reversed as John jumped at the chance of asking her which pop stars or actors, she'd no doubt forgotten to mention she'd met before. "Anyway have you met any famous celebrities?"

"Well...I've met that Irish singer from Westlife." Kayleigh offered her previous pop star encounter. John was instantly impressed to hear hers but as she started to gush over watching the group performing on stage at the Manchester Arena, a question soon formed in John's mind,

"Which Irish singer from Westlife? They're all Irish in that group." John couldn't keep the straightest of faces as soon as he sussed her mistake.

"Really? All four of them? and here was me thinking the rest of the group were Welsh and Scottish." Kayleigh said. Guessing accents of course, hadn't been one of her strongest skills and John loved to take the piss everytime she got someone's accent hilariously wrong.

"So which one did you meet? Mark? Nicky? Shane? Kian?" John tried to make it easy to jog her memory by naming each member of the group.

"The blonde one...I think. I dunno...Our Mandy was doing most of the talking to him than me. I reckon she was trying to flirt with him because right before we went to the concert, her and Steve had an almighty row. We arrived, showed our tickets at the gates and she brought a shed load of Westlife merchandise just to wind up Steve with. Anyway the concert itself was brilliant and as we were leaving we bumped into the blonde singer...oh what's his name?..."

"Kian? Nicky? You don't have to say which of them it is, you know."

"Okay...so me being me I put my foot in it, didn't I? I threw up on his trainers. Our Mandy was humiliated and he couldn't wait to get away from both of us quick enough." Kayleigh relived the worst moment of that night. The 'WTF Kayleigh?' look on Mandy's face and Steve pissing himself laughing as soon as Mandy told him what happened.

"Why were you sick for?" Just as John believed he knew everything he needed to know about the woman he loves, she sprung this on him and soon was predictably crying with laughter.

"Stop it! It's not funny John." She shakes her head, giggling to herself, infectiously. "Look I dunno, I guess it must have been something I'd ate during the concert. Come to think of it, the food they were selling was pretty disgusting. I probably should have taken a packed meal with me instead."

"A packed meal! You're not at school now, Little Miss Kayleigh." John grinned to himself.

"Who are you calling a Little Miss Kayleigh! Me?..." Kayleigh asked, she knew she wanted to playfully slap his knee for that cheeky remark but couldn't as he was still stick to driving duties. Oh he was going to get it though, she swore, when he least expects it. She just gave him a loving smile as soon as they had calmed down from laughing. John whipped his head round and returned an equally gorgeous smile.

"Fancy that eh. The two of us having one good and one embarrassing experience of meeting a pop star" John said. Kayleigh's experience made him chuckle.

_Forever FM played another Ken Bamber advert followed by a Brlllington College as the Fiat pulled up outside Mandy's terraced house._

"So here we are." John announced bringing an end to their daily commute that early evening, As much as he enjoyed picking up five mornings a week, John found he always didn't want them to part in the same way they'd done since the beginning of their Car Share.

"Home sweet home. Nah doesn't really have a ring to it." Kayleigh challenged what she just said. Living at her sister's house was still proving to be a constant headache. She was never able to get a moment of peace and quiet every night and even poor Misty was getting involved with a bark off with one of the neighbours' dogs. While she laid wide awake, staring at the small box room window, she kept thinking to herself it sounded as if Misty was winning this bark off contest.

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh!" John said, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge with his right hand but when this failed to work, he moved closer towards her and could tell she was in a world of her own. He said her name again but nothing changed, apart of the fact she now had a benevolent smile which played across her lips.

Was she playing games with him or daydreaming about him? Well there was only one straightforward way to find out what she was up to. John acting on gut instinct, thought 'Bollocks to this' and closed the gap further between them. He cupped her face with his huge hands and captured her lips with his. She let out a surprise squeal but thanks to the irresistible and delightful touch of his lips, she helplessly gave in and threw her arms around him. The snogging couple nearly collapsed back onto the back passenger seat, he was such a damn good kisser.

_[Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful]_

Kayleigh was the first to notice this. She was overcome with fits of giggles as soon as she saw the lipstick marks on his nose and cheeks. This was the most sweetest and funniest look she had seen of John's. This was thanks to the Kylie Minogue's "Kiss Me Once"lipstick she was wearing. _"Thanks Kylie.....Minogue.....not Jenner obviously...."_

"What? Have I done something wrong" John asked. The look he saw on her face, led him to think he's made a right cock-up with her.

"No...No... Think about it where am I now. Think carefully Johnathan."Kayleigh reassured him he hadn't.

"You're in my car." John answers. Kayleigh can't help but wonder if all the kissing they were doing had somehow affected John's mind.

"Yeah but think what are me and you doing now in your car?" Kayleigh sniggered.

"Oh...Oh...Christ this makes me feel like I'm a horny teenager all over again" John chuckled. He thought he had long left those days behind but Kayleigh was by all means helping him to relive them once more.

"I know me too..." Kayleigh smiles. She let out a sad sigh as soon as she glimpsed at the lit up driveway alongside the terraced house. "I best show my face inside the house." She said as she freed herself from his embrace. She looked reluctant to go inside.

"I'll video-call you later if you want me to and we could do a watch-along together of the soaps. What do you reckon?" John being the gentleman he was, knew he had to make the day not end with a goodnight kiss and a 'see you tomorrow'.

"Aww that would be perfect John. It'll save me listening to Our Mandy effin and blinding at the tv while she's watching Coronation Street. She always get carried away with the storylines in it." Kayleigh felt blessed and incredibly lucky to have John as her boyfriend. He was such a gentleman. She couldn't resist giving him another kiss before she eventually got out the car.

"So I'll chat to you later." John smiled, sharing a meaningful look with her.

"Can't wait." Kayleigh said as they shared a breathtaking look for a few moments.

"I love you John Redmond" Kayleigh said upon breaking the brief silence between them.

"I love you too Kayleigh Kitson." John's grin said everything she needed to know.

They waved to each other as John drove off down the road early Autumn evening.

_[ Well I guess I'm ready. For settling down. And fooling around is over. And I swear it's true. No buts or maybes(buts or maybes). When I'm falling down. There's always someone who saves me. And girl it's you._

_Oh funny how life can be so surprising. I'm just realising what you do._

_Oh we got a little world of our own. I'll tell you things that no one else knows. I'll let you in where no one else goes. What am I doing without you?"]_

**The End**

*** Firework - Katy Perry***

*** Just Can't Get Enough - Depeche Mode***

*** What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction***

*** World of Our Own - Westlife***

**Thanks Sally (Assypiff) for the Beta read.**


End file.
